Wodka Gorbatschow
by Chiyo May
Summary: Wie ein Schlückchen Wodka doch helfen kann, dem Menschen, den man liebt, endlich mal ganz anders gegenüber zu treten...^^
1. Wodka I

"Ich sterbe vor Hunger. Wo ist denn Kasumi?", fragte Ranma mit einer bösen Vorahnung, als er etwas später als Akane von der Schule nachhause kam und ein leeres Wohnzimmer vorfand. Es war Winter und bereits dunkel, als er heim kehrte, wenn der Abend auch gerade erst angebrochen war.  
  
"Oh, sie besucht Dr. Tofu." Akane kam mit einer Schürze umgebunden aus der Küche. " Sie rief eben an. Scheinbar ist seine Mutter wieder zu Besuch. Und nun sitzen sie zusammen und diskutieren über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft oder so etwas." Sie lachte.  
  
"Das heißt" schlussfolgerte Ranma logisch "dass es spät werden wird. So wie wir ihre Mutter kennen gelernt haben..."  
  
In Akanes Augen hellte ein Fünkchen Mitleid auf. "Wie es aussieht, ist sie mehr oder weniger gezwungen, die Nacht bei ihnen zu verbringen." Sie seufzte.  
  
Einen Moment waren sie beide still. Dann drehte Ranma sich nach allen Richtungen um und öffnete seinen Mund. Noch ehe er Fragen konnte, sprach Akane weiter: "Nabiki schläft heute bei einer Freundin. Und unsere Prachtexemplare von Vätern führen Happosai heute Abend in sämtliche Kneipen aus. ,Einen genialen Plan, den alten Zausel für eine Nacht vom Unterwäsche stehlen abzuhalten' nennen sie die Aktion. Aber du weißt ja wie sie sind. Ich wette, diese drei Idioten werden heute Nacht gemeinsam sturzbetrunken heim torkeln." Sie winkte genervt ab und wunderte sich im selben Moment über den überraschend scharfen Ton, den sie anschlug. Ob Ranmas schlechte Manieren allmählich auf sie abfärbten?  
  
"Also..." klärte Ranma ein zweites Mal auf "wir zwei sind heute ganz allein?" Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und drehte sich hochnäsig von ihr weg. "Na spitze, das Machoweib und ich. Kann mein Leben noch schlimmer werden?"  
  
Akane betrachtete mit knirschenden Zähnen seinen Rücken und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, nicht ahnend, dass Ranma soeben errötete, als er bei dem Gedanken nervös in sich hineinlächelte.  
  
"Hmph... Wie auch immer." Sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder - mehr oder weniger - und zupfte mit erhobenem Kinn ihre Schürze zurecht. "Du brauchst dir jedenfalls keine Gedanken ums Abendessen zu machen."  
  
"Oh-oh!" Erschrocken wandte Ranma sich ihr wieder zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Du... du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass d-du..." Zitternd zeigte er auf sie, als ihn die Worte verließen.  
  
"Oh reg dich ab, Ranma. Kasumi hat mir aus ihrem Kochbuch ein ganz einfaches Rezept verraten. Mach die keine Sorgen, ich mach' das schon!" Kampfbereit krempelte sie ihre Ärmel hoch und gab ihm ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln. Er seufzte als ihm eine dicke Schweißperle über die Stirn rann. "Gerade das macht mir ja solche Sorgen" murmelte er mit nun hängendem Kopf.  
  
"Wie war das?!" knurrte Akane, warf ihm aber bereits im nächsten Augenblick ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. "Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, kannst du mir ja beim Kochen über die Schulter schauen. Aber wehe, du beschwerst dich am laufenden Band!" Mahnend hob sie ihren Zeigefinger. Auf Ranma machte diese mütterliche Geste jedoch wenig Eindruck. Schulterzuckend ging er an ihr vorbei und sagte entgegen seiner aufkommenden Furcht so gelassen wie möglich: "Mach dir keine Umstände. Ich werd' mir schon selbst etwas zurecht machen können. Er verließ das Zimmer und ließ eine sprachlose Akane zurück. Einen Moment blieb sie stirnrunzelnd mit offenem Mund dort stehen, dann rief sie ihm hinterher.  
  
"Duu? Du hast doch noch nie in deinem Leben etwas zu Essen gemacht!"  
  
"Du auch nicht", konterte Ranma locker. "Es sei denn, du nennst dein hochgiftiges Gebräu ,Essen'..."  
  
Akanes Atem wurde schwer. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihm auf diese Bemerkung eine weitere Lektion mit ihrem Holzhammer erteilt, hielt sich aber mit aller Kraft zurück. "Wenn ich ihn jetzt einfach machen lasse", dachte sie sich als sie ein Grinsen überkam "wird er ja schon sehen, was er davon hat. Soll dieser Trottel doch verhungern." Aus der Küche hörte sie es poltern und rascheln. Schranktüren wurden auf und zu geschlagen, Gläser und Konserven schlugen aneinander und machten unmelodische Klänge, während Plastik- und Papiertüten knisterten. Neugierig folgte sie ihm in die Küche und schaute ihm über die Schulter. "Wonach suchst du denn?" fragte sie interessiert.  
  
"Drei mal darfst du raten" lautete seine knappe Antwort. "Übrigens-" Er deutete auf den Herd. "Muss das so schwarz sein?"  
  
In einer Pfanne brutzelten ein paar Nudeln mit Shrimps, die schon fast zu Asche zerfallen waren. Akane schrie fassungslos auf. "Aaah... nein. Du Idiot!"  
  
Ranma erschrak. "Heh? Idiot, ich? Was hab' ich damit zu tun, dass du nicht kochen kannst?"  
  
"Du hast mich abgelenkt, Trottel. Hättest du dich nicht so angestellt und mich einfach machen lassen, dann hätte ich mich darauf konzentrieren können." Sie seufzte schwer, als sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfend jammerte: "Jetzt ist alles hin. Das waren die letzten Zutaten. Sieh zu, dass wir was zu essen bekommen!"  
  
Einen Moment überkam ihn etwas Mitleid. Akane hatte echt diese unbeschreibliche Eigenart eines Machoweibs, in den merkwürdigsten Situationen... "süß" zu sein. Oder irgendetwas in dieser Richtung.  
  
"Ehm also... Akane..." stotterte er. "Tut mir ja leid mit dem Essen - auch wenn ich absolut nichts dafür kann! Aber ich habe alle Schränke abgesucht. Es ist rein gar nichts mehr da. Wollte Kasumi heute nicht einkaufen gehen?" Nervös kratze er sich am Kopf und bemerkte erst nach einigen Sekunden Akanes erwartungsvollen Blick.  
  
"Es-es tut dir leid?" Sie blinzelte und ein kleines Lächeln berührte ihre Lippen.  
  
Ranma schluckte bei dem Blickkontakt mit dem Paar schokoladenbraunen Augen, die warm und vertraut in die seinen schimmerten und durch das Funkeln der kleinen Tränen, die in ihren langen, dichten Wimpern hingen geradezu leuchteten. "Vielleicht ist das ja die ideale Gelegenheit, um ihr mal etwas Nettes zu sagen", überlegte Ranma. "Endlich sind wir mal alleine, unsere bekloppten Väter nerven uns nicht, Nabiki wird uns nicht erpressen können, falls etwas schief laufen sollte und Kasumi... Gut, gegen Kasumi ist kaum etwas auszusetzen." Angestrengt dachte er nach und ließ sich für seine weiteren Schritte von den elfengleichen Bewegungen seiner Verlobten, als sie langsam die Schleife ihrer Schürze löste und sie sich abstreifte, inspirieren. "Ich könnte ihr sagen, dass sie heute besonders hübsch aussieht." Tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten wild in seinem Bauch umher. Plötzlich verzog er sein Gesicht. "Eh-eh, nicht so gut. Vielleicht etwas zu viel für den Anfang. Mal schauen... Ich könnte sie trösten. Ja, ich werde sie trösten, weil ihr Essen nichts wurde. Sie schien sich so viel Mühe gemacht zu haben. Tatsächlich tut sie mir ein wenig leid." Er nickte zu sich selbst.  
  
"Du Akane", fing er vorsichtig an, als sie ihre Schürze faltete und über eine Stuhllehne legte.  
  
"Ja?" Fragend drehte sie sich um.  
  
Beim Anblick ihres schönen, schmalen Gesichts schreckte er zurück. "Oh-oh, was nun?" fragte er sich in Gedanken. "Ja nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen, einfach cool bleiben. Hey, es ist nur Akane. Und es ist niemand da, der uns beobachtet."  
  
"Akane", setzte er mit tiefer, männlicher Stimme von Neuem an.  
  
"Was?" fragte sie geduldig, als sich ein hauchdünner Schleier von Müdigkeit über ihre Augen legte.  
  
"Das-da-das mit dem E-essen", stotterte er nervös und spielte mit seinen Daumen. "Also... das wird schon. Beim nächsten Mal." Endlich hatte er es hinter sich gebracht. Es war gesagt. Erleichtert atmete er aus.  
  
Auf Akanes Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln, so hell, dass es die Sterne und den glänzenden Silbermond, der sich in jener Nacht in seiner schönsten Pracht am schwarzen Nachthimmel zeigte, hätte blenden können. "Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte sie tief einatmend. Wortlos und verlegen nickte er kurz, aber bestimmt. "Ich danke dir!" Gerührt neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte ihn mit unschuldigen Rehaugen an.  
  
"Sie ist so... so süß", stellte er in Gedanken fest und schluckte. "Was mache ich denn jetzt? Erwartet sie von mir irgendwas? Sie will doch nicht, dass ich sie jetzt küsse. Oder? Ich... ich..."  
  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass mir bei deinem nächsten Versuch genügend Zeit bleiben wird, um vor deinem tödlichen Eintopf zu flüchten" brach er auf einmal laut heraus.  
  
Erschrocken öffnete Akane ihren Mund. Wie durch Zauberhand verschwand mit einem Mal ihr funkelndes Lächeln. Was zurück blieb, war eine große Leere in ihrem kleinen, zarten Gesicht.  
  
"Aaaaargh", schrie Ranma stumm und verpasste sich innerlich ein paar saftige Backpfeifen. "Was habe ich nun schon wieder getan? Ich wollte doch nett sein. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, schließlich ist sie so wahnsinnig hübsch." Wortlos schaute er sie ein wenig ängstlich an und führte seine Gedanken fort: "Vielleicht... Wahrscheinlich zu hübsch. Ihr Anblick verschlägt mir die Sprache, ich weiß weder, was ich tue, noch sage."  
  
Akane schaute ihn noch immer mit unlesbarer Miene an. Dann, ganz langsam, schoben sich ihre Brauen zusammen. "Und ich dachte, du würdest zur Abwechslung mal..." Akane wandte mit erhobenem Kinn ihr Gesicht von ihm ab. "Pfeh!" Stolz schritt sie an ihm vorüber und boxte ihm fest in die Seite. "Steh mir nicht im Weg."  
  
"Autsch." Ranma krümmte sich leicht vor Schmerz und wollte kontern, als er Akane auf einmal dabei beobachtete, wie sie auf einen Stuhl stieg und hektisch das oberste Fach des Vorratsschranks durchgrub.  
  
"Hier muss doch irgendwo etwas zu Essen sein!" schnaubte sie außer sich. Ranma schaute sie mit großen Augen an und biss sich auf seine verräterische Zunge. Immer ließ sie ihn das falsche zu Akane sagen.  
  
"Yo Akane", sagte er leise, traurig zu ihr aufblickend, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass er ihr von dieser Position gut unter den Rock gucken konnte. Nicht dass er der Typ Mann gewesen wäre, der so etwas absichtlich täte, aber ganz automatisch, ohne dass ihm irgendeine Wahl geblieben war, erkannte er das Muster von bunten Luftballons auf ihrem weißen, knappen Slip. Verlegen und stark errötet wandte er sofort seinen Blick von ihr ab. Er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und war für einen Moment froh, dass sie abgelenkt war und somit nichts von seinem kleinen Fauxpas bemerkte. "Sie versucht echt überhaupt nicht, wenigstens ein bisschen sexy zu sein. Während andere Mädchen Spitzenunterwäsche tragen..." Er kicherte und erkannte ein weiteres Mal, wie niedlich er es eigentlich fand, dass sie sich gerade nicht um solche Dinge scherte und doch so... atemberaubend war.  
  
Zornig glänzte sie zu ihm hinunter. "Was gibt's da so blöd zu lachen?"  
  
Ranma schreckte zurück und begann ein paar unzusammenhängende Worte zu stammeln, doch Akane war bereits wieder mit dem Durchforsten des Schrankinhalts beschäftigt. "Wenn sie mir doch nur einmal zuhören würde", dachte er sich genervt, stellte aber fest, dass er noch gar nicht genau wusste, was er sagen sollte. Doch er wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit Akane streiten. Alles, was er sich für diesen Abend noch wünschte, war, dass Akane ihm nicht mehr böse war und sie gemeinsam ein paar schöne Stunden, vielleicht vor dem Fernseher oder im Dojo verbringen würden. Dass sie beide weit davon entfernt waren, sich gegenseitig süße Liebesbeteuerungen ins Ohr zu flüstern, wusste er nur zu gut. Aber wieso eigentlich? Er war ein Martial Artist. Und sie war es auch... mehr oder weniger. Wieso konnte er nicht endlich seine blöde Schüchternheit überwinden und ihr sagen, dass er.... dass er....... Schrecklich. Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal, diesen Gedanken zuende zu führen. In diesem einzigen Punkt war er so ängstlich wie sonst nie in seinem Leben. Die...... Gefüh-- Wie er zu Akane stand, bereitete ihm sogar noch mehr Angst als Katzen, die dank seines Vaters immerhin eine schwer zu behebende Psychose bei ihm ausgelöst hatten.  
  
Wütend vor sich hinfluchtend, ruderte Akane mit beiden Armen wild durch den vollgestellten Schrank. "Irgendwo..."  
  
"Hey!" schrie Ranma auf, als er gerade noch so eine Flasche auffangen konnte, die Akane unachtsam runtergestoßen hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn?" zischte sie abweisend und warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel herunter, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Suche widmete. Plötzlich zog sie ihre Stirn kraus und wandte sich wieder Ranma zu. Fragend schaute sie ihn an. "Aber, was hast du denn damit vor?" Sie deutete auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand.  
  
"Wie? Was ICH damit vorhabe? Du hast diese Flasche doch gerade runtergeworfen. Dass du das nicht mal bemerkt hast... Du bist so ein Tollpatsch, Akane!"  
  
Ihre Stirn lag noch immer in Falten. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick stieg sie langsam von ihrem Stuhl herab. Ihr Rock wehte leicht hoch. Ranma bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu verbannen und schluckte sie kräftig hinunter. Warum sah sie ihn so an? Hatte sie etwas gemerkt? Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und unsicheren Augen schaute er sie an, als sie ohne etwas zu sagen, immer näher trat. Sie wirkte durchaus nicht so, als wollte sie ihn schlagen. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkte ganz besonnen.  
  
Ruhig lehnte sie sich nach vorne, so weit, dass Ranma ihren Duft einatmen konnte.  
  
"Was hast du damit vor?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage plötzlich. Auf einmal erkannte Ranma, dass sie lediglich die Flasche in seiner Hand genauer betrachten wollte und fühlte sich ein klein wenig enttäuscht.  
  
"Was? Wieso?" Zu Akanes Verwunderung lachte er verlegen. Erst dann schaute er sich das Etikett genauer an und las laut vor: "Wodka Gorbatschow". Sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Urplötzlich kräuselten sich ein paar Haare auf seinem Kopf und standen ihm zu Berge.  
  
"Ganz richtig", gab Akane zurück. "Hochprozentiger Alkohol."  
  
Hektisch machte Ranma ein paar beschwichtigende Gesten, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht die geringsten Absichten mit dem Inhalt dieser Flasche hatte, als Akane in scharfem Ton fortfuhr: "Stell sie zurück Ranma. Das ist nichts für kleine, unerfahrene Jungs wie dich."  
  
"Wie war das?" Zähneknirschend verfinsterte sich sein Blick. "Wen nennst du hier 'klein und unerfahren'?" Konnte er das so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen?  
  
"Na dich, du Trottel", gab Akane knapp und trocken zurück. "Sag bloß", sagte sie weicher und drehte sich mit einem typischen Nabiki-Grinsen um, "du willst mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen."  
  
"Heh?" Ranmas Gesicht bekam einen unschuldigen, kindlichen Ausdruck.  
  
"Hehe, hab' ich's mir doch gedacht." In Akanes Stimme lag etwas ungewohnt Fieses. "Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest? Wie du siehst, habe ich hier zu tun und kann kleine, unerfahrene Jungs nicht gebrauchen, die mir nur im Weg herumstehen."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff sie nach der Flasche und wollte Ranma zur Seite schubsen, doch er umschloss den Bauch des glasigen Gegenstandes so fest, dass sie nicht dazu kam, ihn wirklich kräftig zu stoßen. Stattdessen zerrte sie einige Sekunden an dem schmalen Hals der Flasche und gab dann auf. "Ranma was soll das?" seufzte sie.  
  
Schmollend sagte er mit sturem Blick. "So, du meinst also, ich sei ein Schwächling, ja?"  
  
Überrascht schaute Akane ihn an. "So habe ich das zwar nicht gesagt... Aber ja, jetzt, da du es erwähnst... Das stimmt, das bist du unter anderem." Sie setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf.  
  
Mit einem zockenden Ausdruck rieb sich Ranma die Nase und schnaubte: "Gut, wenn du dieses Spiel spielen willst. Von mir aus. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer am längsten durchhält."  
  
Nun war es Akane, die leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde. Verwundert fragte sie ihn, was er damit meinte.  
  
"Ganz einfach", antwortete er lässig und stellte ein Bein auf den Stuhl. Wir beide werden so lange trinken, bis du aufgibst."  
  
"Hey!" warf Akane irritiert dazwischen. "Wer garantiert dir, dass ich aufgebe?"  
  
Ranma erklärte ihr siegessicher, dass er nie verlieren würde und streckte ihr seine Hand zum Einschlagen entgegen.  
  
"Da-das ist doch jetzt nicht wirklich dein Ernst.... oder Ranma?" fragte Akane schüchtern, als sie auf seine ruhige Hand starrte.  
  
"Und schooon gewonnen", lachte Ranma sie aus. "Das ging ja noch schneller als ich dachte, aber was will man anderes von dir erwarten. Du bist schließlich nur ein Mädchen." Mit einer winkenden Bewegung zog er seine Hand zurück, doch im letzten Moment griff Akane danach. Sie fasste so fest zu, dass Ranmas Augen kurz herausquollen, ehe er sich wieder sammeln konnte und mit so fester Stimme wie möglich sagte: "Also ist es abgemacht, ja?"  
  
"Darauf kannst du zählen." Ruckartig ließ sie seine Hand los und drehte sich von ihm weg. Cool und Gelassen versuchte sie zu wirken, als sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und hoffte, dass ihre Zusage kein Fehler gewesen sein würde.  
  
***  
  
Bereits wenige Minuten später betraten sie gemeinsam den Dojo - jeder der beiden bewaffnet mit einem kleinen Schnapsgläschen und einem Ersatzglas für alle Fälle. Ernst nickten sie einander zu. Dann öffnete Ranma den metallenen Schraubverschluss der Flasche und läutete die erste Runde ein. 


	2. Wodka II

Mit eiserner Miene schauten sich die beiden Duellanten gegenseitig in die Augen.  
  
"Yoshi!" rief Ranma schließlich, nachdem er jedem die genau abgemessen gleiche Menge eingeschenkt hatte. Im selben Moment nahmen sie beide selbstsicher ihre Gläser fest in die Hand und führten sie schnell an ihre Münder, um die herb duftende Flüssigkeit hinunter zu spülen. Beide Gläser waren gleichermaßen schnell leergetrunken und wurden schwungvoll wieder auf den Boden zurückgestellt. Finster lächelnd schauten sie nun wieder in des anderen Augen, jeder sich seines Sieges so sicher, als ihnen auf einmal ein brennender Schmerz die Kehle hinaufkroch.  
  
"Eurp!" entfuhr es Akane, als sie sich in der Befürchtung, ihr würde noch etwas ganz anderes hinaufkommen, die Hände vor den Mund presste.  
  
"Hehehe... Was ist los? Gibst du schon auf?" ertönte ein eher jämmerliches Lachen von Ranma dessen Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzerrt war, während er kläglich die Arme vor seinem Bauch verschränkte.  
  
Akanes Augen formten sich vor Wut zu kleinen Schlitzen "Was?! Gegen dich?" schrie sie laut aus, drückte jedoch im selben Moment schnell wieder beide Hände gegen den Mund, als sie die Tränen in ihren Augen spürte.  
  
Der Stolz entfachte in beiden erneut und ließ sie diese scheußliche erste Berührung mit einem alkoholischen Getränk für einen Moment vergessen. Tränenblind, doch knurrend nickten sie einander zu und beschlossen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, Runde Zwei einzuläuten.  
  
"Keine Chance, dass ich gegen ein Mädchen verliere", dachte sich Ranma mit zunehmender Übelkeit, als ihm bei dem aufsteigenden Geruch des Wodkas bewusst wurde, dass er noch so einiges einstecken musste, wenn Akane nicht bald aufgeben würde. "Das hast du dir so einfach gedacht, Akane. Es wird Zeit, dass dir mal jemand zeigt, wo es lang geht." Schluckend betrachtete er den farblosen Inhalt der Flasche und fuhr dann mit seinen Augen hinauf zu Akane. "Ich muss sie mir doch nur anschauen. Sie ist jetzt schon ganz blass; nach nur einem Glas. Ganz sicher gibt sie bald auf." Den Blick nicht von ihr lassend, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Schläge und Tritte abzubekommen, waren eine Sache. Irgendeine Scheußlichkeit wie Akanes Essen... oder hochprozentigen Alkohol herunter zu schlucken, eine andere.  
  
"Ranma pass doch auf!" schrie Akane, als sie ihre Hand für einen Moment von ihrem Mund abließ um mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Wodka zu zeigen, den Ranma soeben ungeschickt verschüttete.  
  
"Heh..." lachte Akane in sich hinein. "Keine Chance, dass er gewinnt. Er ist ja jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz klar. Oh Ranma, es wird Zeit, dass du es endlich mal einsiehst. Du kannst nicht immer siegen. Und wenn du nachher als Verlierer den Dojo verlässt, wird es dir leid tun, dass du meine Shrimps nicht essen wolltest." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwebte zwischen einem siegessicheren Grinsen und weinerlicher Angst vor dem nächsten Schluck dieses fürchterlichen Gebräus.  
  
"Yoshi..." rief Ranma ein zweites Mal, jedoch weitaus angewiderter als zuvor. Und wieder spülten sie alles in einem Zug hinunter, um sich noch einmal fast zu übergeben. Nur mit letzter Kraft hielten sie zurück, was sie langsam hinaufsteigen spürten. Fürchterlich, einfach fürchterlich, grässlich, widerwärtig schmeckte es. Ihnen beiden kam nur ein Gedanke, als sie mit der Überlegung, eventuell doch noch aufzugeben, kämpften: Wie um alles in der Welt, können ihre Väter so etwas Scheußliches bloß genießen??  
  
In ihrer beiden Körper breitete sich eine starke Hitze aus. Wie gerne hätten sie den ekeligen Geschmack des Wodkas mit etwas Wasser getilgt oder zumindest leicht abgeschwächt! Aber das war, wie sie es vorher streng ausgemacht hatten, ein strikter Regelverstoß.  
  
Kraftlos füllte Ranma wieder die beiden Gläser, während Akane ihn stumm ansah. "Irgendwie schade", dachte sie sich und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Dies hätte so ein schöner Abend werden können. Auch wenn Ranma immer so gemein zu mir ist... habe ich mich dennoch darauf gefreut, mit ihm allein zu sein." Traurig seufzte sie und hoffte noch im selben Moment, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hatte. "Ich wünschte nur... ich könnte ihm einmal sagen, wie ich wirklich empfinde. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal."  
  
Stumm kippte sie sich zum dritten Mal den Wodka hinunter und zuckte bei der erneuten Erkenntnis über den beißenden Geschmack zusammen. "Aber stattdessen", führte sie ihre Gedanken weiter und schaute auf den Boden des Glases, auf dem nur noch ein kleines Tröpfchen zurückgeblieben war. "Sitzen wir hier nun und... kämpfen. So etwas Blödes." Ein weiteres Mal strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sie kaum noch scharf sehen konnte. Der Alkohol hatte scheinbar sehr schnell angeschlagen. Nicht wirklich verwundert war sie darüber, hatte sie es hier schließlich gleich mit Hochprozentigem zu tun; und das, wo sie doch noch nie zuvor auch nur einen Tropfen angerührt hatte. Ihr Magen überschlug sich gleich zwei Mal, als sie ängstlich der nächsten Runde entgegenblickte. Mit einer wachsenden Übelkeit, die sich in ihre ausbreitete, schaute sie hilflos zu Ranma auf. Auch ihm schien es nicht wirklich gut zu gehen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, sein Atem schwer.  
  
"Mist", fluchte er in sich hinein. Zu gerne hätte er mit beiden Händen kräftig seine Zunge abgerubbelt. Er wollte diesen Geschmack loswerden, diesen unglaublich schrecklichen Geschmack. Dies hätte jedoch leicht verzweifelt gewirkt. Und das war der letzte Eindruck, den er bei Akane hinterlassen wollte. Sich zwingend, keinen Mucks mehr von sich zu geben, formte er stumm mit seinen Lippen das Wort "widerlich" und schaute prüfend zu Akane auf. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass sie ihn ansah. Nervös wandte er schnell seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab und goss die Gläser für Runde fünf randvoll. Mit bis aufs Äußerste angespannten Muskeln, um diese Scheußlichkeit zu überstehen, schluckte er den Inhalt des Glases hinunter und atmete schwer aus.  
  
"Warum tun wir das eigentlich?" wunderte er sich und schwang mit seinem Kopf hinüber zu Akane. Ja, er schwang mehr als das er ihn einfach zu ihr wand. So übel ihm auch war, so geschwächt er sich auf durch die langsam absterbenden Geschmacksnerven fühlte, war er doch auf seltsame Art erfüllt von dieser mysteriösen Energie, die er immer in sich spürt, wenn er Akane nah ist. Sehnsüchtig schaute er sie an und erinnerte sich daran, was er eigentlich für diesen Abend geplant hatte: Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie mag. Er wollte nett sein... und nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen schenkte er nach. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, so schwer durch den tauben Schmerz - durch den Alkohol, der sich langsam im Blut verteilte und auf seinem leeren Magen nur noch stärker wirkte, wie er wissenschaftlich schlussfolgerte. Als er das Glas zu seinem Mund führte, vergaß er für einen kurzen Augenblick, was seine Nerven gleich wieder ausgesetzt sein würden, denn ihn überkam ganz plötzlich eine Frage: "Wie zurechnungsfähig ist eigentlich ein Betrunkener?"  
  
Just in diesem Moment schoss Akane genau die selbe Frage in den erhitzten Kopf. "Nnnääschste RrUnddE, okayy?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung. "Oh!" Kichernd stellte sie fest, dass der Alkohol schon eine gute Wirkung gezeigt hatte, denn sie hatte bereits keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst.  
  
Ranma wirkte ebenso überrascht. Nachdenklich schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf und flüsterte schließlich: "Das passt nicht zu dir." Ein weiteres Mal schaute er sie wortlos an. "Sie ist bereits betrunken..." stellte er fest. Jedoch war es weniger die Sorge um sie, die ihn zu dieser Überlegung veranlasste. Viel mehr fragte er sich, ob sie sich wohl am nächsten Tag an alles erinnern würde. Sie kicherte immer noch. Es schien ihr so gut zu gehen, so unbeschwert und fröhlich wirkte sie. Die Akane, die er kannte, lachte kaum anders als jene, die sich direkt vor ihm befand. Doch galt dieses offene Lachen nur selten, viel zu selten ihm. Irgendwie machte es ihn glücklich, mit Akane zusammen zu sein. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass sie zusammen waren und - abgesehen davon, dass sie gerade so etwas wie einen Kampf hatten - nicht stritten.  
  
"Ob... sie mich auslachen würde, wenn-- "  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er, wie Akane nun selbst die Initiative ergriff und sich scheinbar fast gierig den Wodka schnappte. Ihr schien es geradezu zu schmecken - schwer nach zu vollziehen für ihn selbst.  
  
"Vorsicht!" rief Ranma und griff hastig nach der Flasche, die Akane um ein Haar umgestoßen hatte, als er plötzlich feststellte, dass es kein kaltes, hartes Glas war, das seine Hand fest umschloss. Mit klopfendem Herzen spürte er Akanes kleine, zarte Finger unter seiner feuchten Handfläche.  
  
"Oh... ich..... wollte nicht.....". Langsam setzte er zu einer Entschuldigung an, ließ jedoch nicht los. Akane kicherte.  
  
"Ranma, RaNmA.... du kannst ja richdig sdÜürmisch seiNn...", lallte sie in einem vergnügten Lachen.  
  
"Öhm... i-ich... eh?" Verwirrt stammelte er ein paar Silben hervor, die alles in allem wenig Sinn ergaben und schüttelte dann seinen heißen Kopf. "Durchatmen", sprach er in Gedanken zu sich selbst, als er seine Augen schloss. "Einfach tief durchatmen." Lächelnd schlug er mit einem leichten Seufzer langsam seine Lider wieder hoch und schaute seiner Verlobten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Nicht meine Schuld. Mein Körper handelt ganz von alleine." Ein beinahe tonloses Lachen entkam seinem Mund.  
  
"Hm?" Akanes weiche Züge wurden schlagartig fester, nach Ranmas letztem Kommentar. Dann jedoch floss langsam wieder das unbeschwerte Lächeln über ihre Augen, Wangen und Lippen. "So so, gaanz von alleine also, ja?" Herausfordernd lehnte sie sich nah zu ihm nach vorn und flüsterte: "Ich muss mir doch hoffentlich keine Sorgen machen, dass du mir was tust?" Mit einem Schmollmund und großen Augen blinzelte sie ihn an.  
  
Durch die wachsende Nähe zu seiner Verlobten rann ihm eine Schweißperle die Schläfe hinab. "Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er beugte sich ebenfalls weit nach vorne, sodass nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern lagen. "Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun." Schluckend schielte er kurz zu der Flasche hinunter und erkannte mit erneutem Herzrasen, dass ihre Hand noch immer in seinem Griff lag. Dann zog er ruhig mit seinen Pupillen feine unsichtbare Linien in ihrem Gesicht, verfolgte den leicht geschwungenen Verlauf ihres Stupsnäschens, die runden, weiten Bögen ihrer großen Augen, die sinnlich geformten, feinen Lippen, das schmale, ovale Gesicht mit den leichten Hamsterbäckchen... "Es ist nur so, dass..."  
  
"... wie?" hauchte sie tief ausatmend.  
  
"... dass du so.... schön bist, dass sich mir manchmal alles im Kopf dreht, wenn ich dich anschaue. Und... oh... ich schaue dich so oft an. Wie du in der Schule aufgeregt mit deinen Freundinnen sprichst. Wie du mit gerader Haltung eifrig die Fragen des Lehrers beantwortest. Wie du leise anfängst zu weinen, wenn du dir eine von diesen Schnulzen im Fernsehen ansiehst und dann heimlich vor dich hinfluchst, in der Hoffnung, niemand habe es mitbekommen. Wie deine Lippen leicht zittern, jedes Mal, wenn du Shampoo siehst, dann aber doch nichts sagst und sie stattdessen fest aufeinander presst. Wie deine Augen aufleuchten, wann immer ein streunendes Tier mit treuem Blick dir entgegen kommt und es sich dann von dir füttern lässt. Wie du sanft lächelst, als hättest du einen schönen Traum, wenn du auf den Sitzkissen im Teezimmer einschläfst. Wie du so ahnungslos und unschuldig an all den Männern vorbeigehst, die dich lieben und du dir nicht einmal im Klaren darüber bist, was für eine atemberaubende Wirkung du hinterlässt."  
  
Er selbst konnte kaum glauben, dass er das alles ganz offen ausgesprochen hatte. All das, was ihm schon so lange Zeit auf der Seele brannte, verließ ohne die geringste Unsicherheit seine Stimmbänder und erklang in einem festen, ehrlichen Ton. "Es ist der Alkohol", dachte er im Stillen für sich. "Nur der Alkohol... Er bringt mich dazu, Dinge zu sagen, die ich sonst nicht über die Lippen bringe. Ich muss mich also für nichts schämen."  
  
"Ranma..." Dies und nicht mehr konnte Akane daraufhin entgegenbringen. Ihr wurde heiß, noch heißer als zuvor. Heiß von seinen Worten, heiß von dem bisher unbekannten Getränk, heiß von dem geringen Abstand zu ihm, der es zuließ, dass sie seinen männlichen Duft einatmen konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort auszusprechen, wich sie ein kleines Stück zurück und öffnete schließlich die obersten zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, um sich mit einer Servierte etwas Wind auf das vor Schweiß glänzende Dekolletee zu wehen. Schluckend betrachtete ihr Verlobter jede einzelne Bewegung und das spürte sie genau. Sie genoss es, zur Abwechslung doch mal von ihm die Bestätigung zu bekommen, sexy... oder wenigstens attraktiv zu sein. Langsam fuhr sie sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.  
  
Ganz automatisch kopierte Ranma diese Bewegung und feuchtete seine eigenen Lippen leicht an.  
  
Durch die offene Dojo-Tür wehte eine frische Brise herein und kühlte ihre brennende Haut. In der Ferne war Musik von einem Jahrmarkt zu hören und die Melodie ertönte in ihrem ganz eigenen Spiel in ihren Köpfen wieder. Es war ein so warmer Abend, trotz der Jahreszeit. Kühl war es tagsüber gewesen und doch war es nun ganz heiß. Geradezu drückend heiß. Der Winter hatte sich bemerkbar gemacht und den herabgefallenen, rötlich gefärbten Laub hinfort geweht, aber in der Luft lag eine sommerliche Stimmung.  
  
"Hörst du die Musik"? fragte Akane mit geschlossenen Augen und fächerte sich trotz des leichten Windes, weiter mit der Servierte entgegen.  
  
"Mhm..." Ranma nickte, als das unglaublich starke Kribbeln in seinem Bauch ihm verriet, wie angetan er von der Erscheinung Akanes war, die er ganz schamlos anstarrte. Es waren nicht ihre Brüste, deren Form sich unter ihrer Bluse abzeichneten, es war nicht der Busen, der im Ansatz durch die leicht geöffnete Bluse zu erkennen war, auch nicht die sehr erotische Pose, in der sie sich befand... Es war lediglich ihre ganze, vollkommene Erscheinung, die er in jenem Moment so anziehend wie noch nie zuvor empfand. Weder wollte er sie befummeln, noch angrabschen. Er wollte einfach erfahren, wie sie sich anfühlt, wollte sie streicheln - mit seinen Fingerspitzen, wie mit seinen Lippen gleichermaßen. Schon oft hatte er den Wunsch verspürt, sie zu berühren, seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper zu legen und sie dann zu küssen. Nie aber hatte er so stark befürchtet, sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten zu können. All seine Sinne schrieen förmlich danach, ihr wieder näher zu rücken, doch gleichzeitig wollte er sich keinen Millimeter aus diesem Blickwinkel lösen.  
  
"Warum?" fragte Akane nach einer Weile in einem zarten Ton. Ihre Augen waren noch immer verschlossen. "Warum schaust du mich so oft an?"  
  
"Das habe ich dir doch gesagt", antwortete Ranma ruhig, nachdem er ihrer Stimme aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. Sein Kopf war schwer, so unglaublich schwer von dem nicht zu unterschätzenden Alkohol, der in ihm hinaufstieg. Alles um sich herum beobachtete er wie durch eine dichte Nebelbank und doch erkannte er ihre Worte, ihr Bild so klar und deutlich. "Weil du wunderschön bist." Er sprach seine Worte aus, als hätte er ihr nie etwas anderes als treue Liebesbeteuerungen zugeflüstert, so selbstverständlich klangen sie. "Der Alkohol", dachte er sich von Neuem. "Der Alkohol und nichts als der Alkohol bringt mich dazu, das zu sagen." Zufrieden fand er Beruhigung in dieser Zusprechung und genoss es ungemein, seiner Verlobten einmal eine ganz andere, bisher so gut verborgene Seite an ihm zu präsentieren, ohne sich schamtrunken rausreden zu müssen.  
  
"Aaahhh..." entgegnete Akane. "Aber wenn das so ist..." sprach sie auf einmal etwas schärfer, jedoch nicht unfreundlich aus und öffnete ihre Augen. "Frage ich mich nur, warum du deine Zuneigung niemals preisgibst." Mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen fing sie seinen Blickkontakt auf.  
  
Ranma schluckte schwer. "I-ich...", begann er zu stottern.  
  
Leise lachte Akane kurz auf. "Ich weiß, ich bin nicht so hübsch wie die anderen Mädchen."  
  
Stumm schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wühlte verzweifelt darin nach den richtigen Worten, die sie von dieser Idee abbringen würden. Doch noch ehe er solche finden konnte, fuhr sie fort: "Wenn es denn tatsächlich so ist... dass du so empfindest - Warum zeigst du es mir nie? Warum sitzen wir hier und..... 'kämpfen'?"  
  
"Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen", brachte er schließlich eingeschüchtert hervor. "Aber Akane... du weißt es doch ganz genau."  
  
Ein plötzliches Hicksen ließ sie für einen Augenblick erschrecken, ehe sie ihm dann konzentriert ins Gesicht sah und gespannt auf seine Antwort wartete.  
  
"Du bist eifersüchtig, wenn andere Mädchen ankommen und... man... ja, ich bin eifersüchtig, wenn andere Männer sich an dich ranmachen. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wie sie dir mit ihren dummen Gesichtern hinterher gaffen. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, dass du freundlich zurücklächelst, weil du ja keine Ahnung hast, dass sie dich alle wollen. Und da fragst du noch 'warum'?" Wieder lehnte er sich näher zu ihr nach vorne, nachdem sie langsam ihre fächernde Bewegung eingestellt hatte und nun mit großen Augen zu ihm hinüber sah. "Wir beide wissen..... ES.... ganz genau. Wir können es nur nicht aussprechen. Und so lange wir es nicht tun, werden wir auch..... du weißt schon..... niemals zustande bringen können."  
  
Lange Sekunden schaute sie ihn aus nächster Nähe wortlos an, ehe ihr dann ein leichtes Grinsen über das Gesicht strich. "Und möchtest du denn.... 'du weißt schon'?"  
  
".... dich küssen...", atmete er mit runden Augen. "..... ja....."  
  
Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, jedoch weniger frech als selbstsicher. "Du hast es... doch gerade ausgesprochen."  
  
---  
  
omg... -.- ich flehe euch an... Gnade!! *weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist*  
  
Ich wollte eigentlich (und will es noch immer) auf etwas anderes hinaus. *seufz* Aber so wie es ganz nackt da stand, fehlte dem ganzen einfach irgendwie die Würze... 


	3. Wodka III

Schluckend versuchte Ranma nachzudenken. Hatte er das eben tatsächlich gesagt? Ein Teufelsgebräu war dieses Zeug, wenn es ihn dazu brachte auszusprechen, was er sich still und heimlich wünschte. Halt! Wünschte er sich denn wirklich sie zu küssen? Er hatte sie gern, ja. Aber... Stöhnend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Wie oft hatte er an diesem Tag eigentlich schon seinen Kopf schütteln müssen? Und warum dachte er plötzlich über so viel Unsinniges nach, wenn dieses wunderhübsche Mädchen hier vor ihm saß und...  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
Der Klang seines eigenen Namens riss ihn aus seiner Tagträumerei und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "J-ja?" fragte er unsicher zurück. Erst dann erkannte er, dass sie so gar nicht mehr erheitert oder gar belustigt wirkte. Viel mehr lag nun ein sehr ernster Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Die Musik..." setzte sie leise an und schaute hoch, ohne einen bestimmten Punkt zu fixieren. "Sie spielt noch immer."  
  
Das Blau seiner Augen gewann an Tiefe, als er mit ernster Stimme und ohne genau darüber nachzudenken entschlossen fragte: "Möchtest du tanzen?"  
  
"Häh? Hab' ICH das eben gefragt??" wunderte er sich in Gedanken und versetzte sich mental einen gewaltigen Tritt in den--  
  
Errötet schaute Akane zu Boden. "Ich... also... Ich glaube, ich kann gar nicht tanzen." Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem Rock herum und verharrte einige Sekunden in Schweigsamkeit. Doch zog sie ihre Stirn kraus und urplötzlich leuchteten ihre Augen auf, als sie ihrem Gegenüber auf einmal in die Augen schaute und ihr Gesicht nur noch ein einziges fröhliches Lachen darstellte. "Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ja, lass uns tanzen!" Schwungvoll richtete sie sich auf und lachte nun ihre Gefühle ganz offen heraus. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie den schnellen, aber zugleich auch ruhigen Rhythmus, der aus der Ferne bis hin zu ihnen drang.  
  
Verwirrt stand Ranma ebenfalls auf und stotterte: "Mo-momentchen mal... Ich soll auch tanzen? Weißt du, ich glaube, ich kann auch nicht--"  
  
Er stockte. Keine weitere Silbe konnte er mehr hervorbringen, als die Information über das, was sein Auge erhaschte allmählich sein Gehirn erreichte. Langsam wiegend bewegte sich seine Verlobte zur Musik. Mit beiden Händen fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. Die dunklen Strähnen hingen geschmeidig zwischen ihren gespreizten Fingern herab. So unglaublich weich sahen sie aus. Scheinbar mit jedem Takt gewann Akane an Selbstbewusstsein und schwang ein wenig ihre Hüften, streifte mit ihren Füßen immer ein Stück hin und her über den Boden und kreise ihre Schultern. Ihre Bewegungen waren so ruhig, dass man genau hinsehen musste, um überhaupt zu erkennen, dass sie nicht still stand und doch wirkten sie so leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Du kannst doch tanzen", flüsterte er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. "Sehr gut sogar."  
  
"Heh?" Seine Bemerkung, nein... Sein 'Kompliment' brachten sie so aus dem Konzept, dass sie schlagartig stoppte und ihre Augen öffnete. "Ich--" setzte sie an, verlor aber durch ihre große Irritation ganz plötzlich das Gleichgewicht, als sie über ihren eigenen Knöchel stolperte. Mit einem lauten Fall stürzte sie, spürte ihren Magen hoch hüpfen und ihr Herz tiefer rutschen, als Ranma plötzlich in einer Blitzartigen Bewegung direkt vor ihr stand und sie mit beiden Armen auffing.  
  
Unfähig sich aus seiner engen Umarmung zu lösen, blieb sie in dieser Position. Es war nicht so, dass sie die Nähe ihrer beiden Körper nicht genoss. Unausstehlich war nur das Gefühl der Ungewissheit über das, was er nun von ihr erwartete. Sollte sie vielleicht versuchen, sich vorsichtig von ihm wegzudrücken? Aber das wollte sie doch gar nicht. Es war so schön kuschelig und warm bei ihm. Wie oft hatte sie schon dieses Hemd gewaschen, es dabei angefasst, und wusste doch nie wirklich, wie weich und schön sich der Stoff anfühlte. Oder war das, was sie als angenehm empfand eher sein durchtrainierter Körper, dessen Form sie unter dem dünnen Textil deutlich ausmachen konnte? Vielleicht fühlte er sich ja durch sie belästigt. Vielleicht fand er es sogar ekelig, ihr nahe zu sein. Aber nein... Was sagte er eben noch? Er wollte sie küssen... KÜSSEN!! Ihr wurde ganz leicht schwindelig. Wieso registrierte sie erst jetzt wirklich, wie bedeutend das, was er nur wenige Minuten zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte, war?? Sie selbst wollte es ja auch. Schon so oft. Aber getraut es zu sagen, hatte sie sich nie. Das war doch wirklich nicht zu fassen. Da machte sie also diese total seltsamen Dinge, nur weil sie ein Schlückchen zu viel getrunken hatte und doch blieb ihre gewohnte Schüchternheit gegenüber Ranma bestehen. Genau betrachtet hatte er ihr praktisch gleich zwei Liebeserklärungen an nur einem Abend gemacht. Das waren zwei mehr als jemals zuvor. Und alles, was sie tun konnte, war, mit blöden Sprüchen wie "Hörst du die Musik" abzulenken. Irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf derartige Spielchen. Viel zu gut fühlte es sich an von ihm festgehalten zu werden. Und was war das überhaupt für ein Duft? Er roch nach einer Mischung aus Holz, Essen und noch irgendetwas. Sehr eigenartig. Aber Himmel noch mal, es war so gut! Unwiderstehlich gut. Definitiv zu gut, als dass sie dies so einfach mit einem weiteren unüberlegten Satz enden lassen wollte. Irgendwo im Inneren ihres Körpers ging etwas vor sich. Heiß und Kalt trafen aufeinander und verursachten einen gewaltigen Sturm, den sie nur durch größte Anstrengung äußerlich verbergen konnte. Mit klopfendem Herzen verharrte sie schier eine Ewigkeit so und wagte es während ihrer Überlegungen nicht, zu ihm hoch zu schauen.  
  
Ranma atmete erst erleichtert aus, nachdem er sie vor einem schmerzhaften Aufprall gerade noch so retten konnte und wanderte dann mit seinen Augen herunter zu ihr. Ihren Kopf lehnte sie eher unfreiwillig durch seinen festen Griff an seine Brust. In ihm baute sich die Sorge auf, sie würde jeden Moment ausrasten und ihn wieder als Perversen beschimpfen. Doch sie rührte sich nicht.  
  
"A-Akane...? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Langsam schaute sie zu ihm auf. In ihrem Blick lag kein Stück weit Feindseeligkeit. Ihre Augen waren nur leicht geöffnet. Sinnlich schaute sie in sein Gesicht, verlor sich in diesem märchenhaften, unendlichen Blau, badete in seinem ganz besonderen Duft und hauchte schließlich leise, aber sehr verständlich: "Danke..."  
  
Nervös stieß Ranma ein beinahe tonloses Lachen aus. "Mieser Fusel, was?"  
  
Sie beide grinsten, denn ganz sicher wussten sie, was der andere gerade dachte: Genau das würden ihre Väter nach einer durchzechten Nacht sagen, während sie sich mit einem Eisbeutel wieder einmal den verkaterten Kopf kühlten.  
  
Ranmas Lachen verstummte schnell und nun standen sie sich wieder stillschweigend gegenüber. Noch immer drückte Ranma sie eng an sich und noch immer machte Akane keine Anstalten, dies zu beenden. Zwar hatte Ranma sie schon oft getragen, gestützt oder auch mal aufgefangen, doch so nah wie in diesem Augenblick war er ihr noch nie gewesen. Er konnte kaum fassen, wie zartgliedrig sie war und doch fühlten sich ihre Rundungen, die er durch die feste Berührung von den Armen über den Bauch bis hinunter zu seinen Beinen spüren konnte, so weiblich an. Sein Verstand begann nun vollends nachzulassen. Längst nicht mehr wusste er wo vorne und hinten war. Rein instinktiv sollte er nun handeln. Jede weitere Überlegung hätte alles nur kaputt gemacht. Wie schon so oft zuvor. Er fühlte wie sie ihn fragend ansah, er fühlte ihre Unsicherheit, die mindestens so groß war wie die seine. Doch dies alles sollte ihn nicht länger aus der Fassung bringen dürfen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich, was sich sein eigener Vater schon alles geleistet hatte, wenn er zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Wer sollte ihm da also schon irgendetwas vorwerfen dürfen, wenn er sich selbst mal in der Rolle als Betrunkener erprobte. Wenn schon, denn schon - Das war nun sein Motto. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Arme noch fester um sie. Am ganzen Körper wollte er ihre Nähe spüren. Was vorher war, genügte noch immer nicht. Mit jedem Atemzug wuchs sein unbändiger Hunger nach mehr von dieser bisher unerforschten Nähe.  
  
Zitternd vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und atmete den Duft tief ein. Auch sie zitterte. Wie ein hunderttausend Volt starker Stromschlag durchzuckte es ihren Körper, als sie seinen feuchten, heißen Atem an ihrem Nacken spürte und er dann langsam begann, sich mit ihr im Arm zur Musik zu bewegen.  
  
Lächelnd schloss Akane die Augen und genoss die leise Melodie, die fast vom lauten Trommeln ihres Herzens verschluckt wurde. Auch Ranmas Herzschlag vernahm sie. Mit einer gierigen Spannung presste sie ihr Ohr an seine Brust, um von dem rasend schnellen und doch so beruhigenden Klopfen gänzlich umhüllt zu werden. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen und spürte deutlich die aufkommende Gänsehaut an ihrem ganzen Körper, als er mit seinen Lippen zärtlich über ihren Nacken fuhr. Nur ganz sachte strich er ihr über die Haut hinterm Ohr. Es kitzelte so sehr und doch empfand sie es als ungemein aufregend und angenehm. Was taten sie da eigentlich? Sie tanzten? Ranma und sie? RANMA?? Kaum zu glauben. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatten sie sich noch gestritten. Erst so kurze Zeit war es her, dass er sie als Machoweib beschimpfte. Und nun liebkoste er sie, wie sie es nie im Leben von ihm erwartet hätte. Veränderte der Alkohol etwa seinen Charakter? Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Und so heftete sie sich lieber an den Gedanken, dass der Wodka ihn lediglich dazu vorantrieb, seine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. Dass sie sich jedoch auf solche Art äußern würden, überraschte sie nichtsdestotrotz. Wer hätte auch schon gedacht, dass in ihm so eine sanfte Seele steckt?  
  
Doch... Eigentlich wusste sie es ganz genau. Auch wenn er sich immer hart und unantastbar gab, in ihm steckte ein weicher Kern, den sie schon früh entdeckte... Wenn sie ihn auch nie so nah erforschen konnte, wie sie es in jenem Augenblick tat. Deutlich spürte sie die nur leichte Vibration seiner Stimme, als seinem Mund ein schwaches Stöhnen entfuhr.  
  
"Warum kann es bloß nicht immer so sein?" flüsterte er so leise, dass sie ihn nicht verstand.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas feuchtes auf ihrer Haut. Eine Nässe, die von seinem Gesicht ausging. Küsste er sie etwa? Nein... Er... weinte. Es waren Tränen. Verwirrt stemmte sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn sanft ein Stück von sich weg. Nur einen kurzen Moment wehrte er sich leicht dagegen an, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch durch ihre Hartnäckigkeit schaffte sie es schließlich, seinen Blick zu gewinnen. Mit traurigen Augen sah er sie an.  
  
"Es war vorher schon schwer genug", begann er mit schwacher Stimme zu sprechen. "Wie soll ich in Zukunft erst auf dich verzichten, jetzt da ich einmal von dir gekostet habe?"  
  
Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Mund ein Stück weit auf. Jedoch nicht um etwas zu sagen, sondern aus Verwunderung. Sie dachte nicht lange nach. Schließlich gab es nun auch nicht vieles nachzudenken. Sie wusste nur eines: Es gab viele Menschen auf dieser Welt, die sie mochte und von denen sie wiederum gemocht wurde. Aber es gab nur einen einzigen, dem sie jemals nah sein wollte, für den sie ihr Innerstes hervorholen und sorgfältigst vor ihm ausbreiten wollte. Nur ihn wollte sie, sonst niemanden. Und jetzt in diesem Augenblick wollte und liebte sie ihn so sehr wie noch nie zuvor. Worte hätten jene Gefühle nicht umschreiben können.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stellte sie sich plötzlich auf die Zehenspitzen und kniff ihre Augen fest zu, um ihr Gesicht dann vorsichtig an seines heranzuführen. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. So schnell wie sie sich bewegte, konnte sein Gehirn nicht erfassen, was sie vorhatte. Seine im Kampfsport geschärften Instinkte ließen ihn im ersten Moment etwas zurückschrecken. Doch als die Information über ihr Vorhaben langsam seinen Verstand erreichte, vergaß er alles um sich herum und ließ einfach kommen, was kommen sollte und er sich selbst insgeheim schon so lang erhofft hatte. Mit zunehmend schnellem Atem ließ er seine Lider herabsinken. Sanft spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen Mund treffen und öffnete auch seinen. Er wollte mehr, wollte sie ganz schmecken. Als hätte er sich bereits Jahre lang in der Rolle als Liebhaber erprobt versank er mit ihr in einen tiefen, innigen Kuss. Mit seiner Zunge begann er ganz vorsichtig ihre spielerisch zu umkreisen, während seine nervösen Hände über ihren Rücken krabbelten. Die ewigen Streitereien existierten in diesem Augenblick nicht. Die anderen Verlobten und Verehrer existierten nicht. Die nervenden Väter existierten nicht. Für ihn existierten in diesem einen Moment nur sie beide. Sonst sollte nichts zählen. Denn wenigstens ein einziges Mal wollte auch er das vollkommene Glück spüren und sich allem, wonach sein Herz verlangte, bedingungslos hingeben.  
  
Sehnsüchtig massierten sie beide des anderen Lippen. Mit jedem verstreichenden Moment gewann der Kuss an Leidenschaft, an Bedeutung und an Süße. Bis plötzlich ein leises Raunen aus Akanes Mund ertönte. Ranma ließ sofort ab. Er spürte, dass jenes Geräusch nicht der Leidenschaft des Augenblicks entsprang, sondern von ganz anderer Natur war. Enttäuscht, aber dennoch sehr verständnisvoll schaute er sie an.  
  
Es tat ihr weh, einen solchen Blick von ihm zu spüren, doch sie konnte sich nicht weiterhin so offen ihren Gefühlen hingeben. So schön es für den Augenblick auch für sie war, so sehr befürchtete sie den nächsten Tag. Ranma schmeckte gut. Ganz anders, als sie es jemals erwartete. Die ganze Sache mit dem Küssen war überhaupt vollkommen anders als ihre bisherige Vorstellung davon. Alles in allem war es viel weicher und zärtlicher, vor allem war es unglaublich warm. Das hätte sie garantiert niemals erwartet. Und dennoch... Der leichte Geschmack, den der Wodka auf seiner Zunge zurückgelassen hatte, erinnerte sie daran, dass dies alles praktisch nicht echt war. Ihr Ranma war im Grunde ein Junge, auf den Verlass war und der in den Tiefen seines Herzens gut war, doch zu solchen Taten hätte er sich ohne den Einfluss von einer gehörigen Menge Alkohol nie verleiten lassen. Zwar hatte sie selbst genauso viel getrunken, doch aus irgendeinem Grund meinte sie plötzlich, die Dinge etwas klarer zu sehen, als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. Und auch wenn sie das Mädchen war und die Rollenverteilung möglicherweise vielleicht wieder einmal nicht ganz im klassischen Sinne verlief, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, ihn auf eine schäbige Art und Weise auszunutzen, sich einen Vorteil von seiner geschwächten Position zu machen.  
  
Schluckend ließ er sie komplett los und rieb sich verlegen seinen Hinterkopf. Irgendwie wirkte er sehr verloren. So, als ob er nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hätte, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte. Nachdenklich verharrte Akane noch einen Moment in ihrer Stille und hockte sich dann langsam herunter, um die mittlerweile fast leere Wodka-Flasche aufzuheben. Mit ernster Miene drückte sie ihm diese in die Hand. Sie hatte es nicht ertragen können, ihm dabei ins Gesicht zu schauen. So wandte sie ihren Blick scheu von seinem ab, als sie leise flüsterte: "Du hast gewonnen."  
  
Salzige Ströme stiegen ihr in die Augen hinauf. In einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und wollte hinfort laufen, doch etwas hinderte sie plötzlich. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkte, hatte er nach ihrem Handgelenk gegriffen und hielt sie somit bestimmt zurück.  
  
"Was ist denn noch?" fragte sie von ihm abgewandt mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Nein..." flüsterte er bitter und umging ihre Frage. "Nein, ich habe nicht gewonnen."  
  
Mit großen, brennenden Augen drehte Akane sich zu ihm um, während sie protestierend ihr Handgelenk näher an sich heranzog.  
  
Ranmas Gesicht war fast ausdruckslos. Nur eine schwere Müdigkeit zeichnete sich darauf ab. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und doch konnte sie nicht hineinschauen. "Ich habe gerade sogar noch etwas verloren." Plötzlich öffnete er seine Hand und ließ sie somit gehen. Einige Sekunden blieb sie noch stehen, schaute ihn fragend und eingeschüchtert an, überlegend, aus welchem Grund er plötzlich in eine so merkwürdige Stimmung gefallen war. Ob sie ihn verletzt hatte? Sollte der Alkohol ihn denn nicht bloß erheitern, so wie er es allem Anschein nach bis eben noch bewirkt hatte, sondern ihn auch heiter erhalten? Sie hätte noch die ganze Nacht da stehen bleiben können, um aus seinem Gesicht eine mögliche Antwort abzulesen. Aber als die erste Träne, sich einen Weg aus ihrem Auge gebahnt hatte und ihre Wange hinunterfloss, ertrug sie es nicht mehr, bei ihm zu sein. So rannte sie davon, alleine durch den Garten, durch das für diese Nacht verlassene Haus, hinauf in ihr Zimmer und weinte noch lange, lange Zeit, ehe sie endlich ihren Schlaf fand.  
  
Ranma hatte sie nicht zurückgehalten. Auch ihm fehlte die entschiedene Kontrolle über sein Bewusstsein. Erst nach einer guten Weile sank sein Blick auf die Flasche in seiner Rechten herab. Langsam löste er den kleinen Schraubverschluss und führte die schmale Öffnung zu seiner Nase herauf. Was vorhin noch widerwärtig, geradezu schreckeneinflößend wirkte, war nun auf einmal etwas, das er sich sehnlichst herbeisehnte: Ein Grund, um noch einmal bei Akane zu sein. Aber sie erschien sehr verletzt als sie aus dem Dojo hinausstürmte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in seiner Sehnsucht nach ihr so vergessen, dass sie sich von seinen Liebkosungen total überfallen gefühlt hatte.  
  
Schuld an diesem ganzen Desaster war nur dieser blöde Wodka. Einzig und allein durch diesen Wodka....... hatte er Akane geküsst...  
  
Es war bereits sehr spät und noch immer waren ihre Väter nicht zuhause. Ganz zu Ranmas Freude. Schlafen konnte er nicht. Zu mächtig griffen die Erinnerungen des vergangenen Abends in seinem Kopf um sich. So schlenderte er durch den dunklen Flur des Hauses mit einem ganz bestimmten Ziel vor Augen. Und bei diesem Ziel wollte er alles andere als Zuschauer um sich herum haben. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es der Wodka war, der in seinem Bauch dieses heiße brennende Gefühl auslöste oder ob es schlichtweg seine Nervosität war. Entschlossen räusperte er sich, ehe er dann vorsichtig die Klinke runterdrückte und die Tür langsam aufschob, an welcher ein gelbes Schildchen mit der Aufschrift 'Akane' hing. 


End file.
